Summer Vacation
by ShyLittleViolet
Summary: Roseland goes to England for her summer vacation with her dad, but she never thought that she would meet her soulmate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dan, Roseland and the other Characters that I may makeup latter on.

This story takes off in the summer in New Your City on Park Ave. and 66th street. Where a girl, Roseland, sits reading a book. Roseland is a very beautiful 18-year-old girl. She stands about 5'8 and has long, flowing, auburn hair and emerald eyes. She is very intelligent and got to graduate a year before everyone in her class. To the average eye you would think that she is normal, but she is far from it. Roseland is a witch and a powerful one too. She has telepathic powers that she inherited from her mother. She never really met her mother because she died when Roseland was 3 and was left under the care of her step-dad Dan. Dan married Ariel when Roseland was 1but he had known Ariel since they went to school. 

Dan is a tall man, about 6'3, with short, spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He is wizard and was brought up by a very aristocratic family. His father, who died when Dan was 20, was in a group of evil wizards. Dan's younger brother Lucius joined the group when he was 16, but Dan never joined because he fell in love with Ariel and moved to American to be with her.

We find Roseland in her very spacious room. Her room is painted in blue, red, green, and yellow; it has an enormous 4-poster bed in the middle of two bookcases on the wall opposite of the door. Next to her window is a door that leads to a walk-in closet, inside the closet is another door that leads to her bathroom. Anyways, Roseland is reading her book when her dad knocks on the door.

"Princess, can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure dad" she answers.

"Sweetie I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we are going to England. The bad news is that we have to leave tomorrow morning at 6 am." He said rushing at the time they have to leave at.

"Are you serious? I finally get to go to England." She said excitedly.

"The only problem is that we have to stay with my brother." Dan said.

At the mention of this Roseland's face darkened. She never like her Uncle Lucius ever since she over heard him talking to her dad about her. He told her dad that he was wasting his time with her especially since she wasn't his, but her dad told him shut up and he walked away with Roseland in his arms. That was about 12 years ago and she never forgave him.

"As long as he doesn't talk to me I'm fine with staying there." She said.

"Ok, start to pack because we are leaving bright and early. Good night princess." Dan said and walked out of her room.

"Good night daddy." She said and closed her door.

Roseland got out her duffle bag and started to direct her jeans and jean shorts into her bag. Next she moved t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, and tank tops into her bag. Then she moved her bras, panties, things, and socks into the bag. She got another bag and carefully put skirts and dresses and dress shoes into the bag. After she was done with that she walked into her bathroom and started to put all of her necessities into markup bags. When she finished that she walked back into her room and put the small bags into the one with the dresses. Around 11:30pm Roseland finished packing and shrunk her three bags so they could fit into her purse. She put the bags in her purse and went to bed.

During the night, Roseland had a very strange dream.

__

She was walking through a corridor and came upon a door. She went to open the door when it opened itself. Roseland walked in and found herself face to face with a handsome man. 

The man was tall, about 6'1, with gorgeous deep blue eyes and black hair that was cut above his shoulders. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his well-defined arms and chest, black dress pants and a cape.

He let Roseland in and she saw a mirror and was shocked to see what she was wearing. She had on a blood red gown that was low cut; the shoulders were ripped and hung on her upper arms. It fit her perfectly and hugged her in all of the right places. The corset part of her dress was outlined in silver and the laces were silver as well.

The stranger took her hand and led her to a room where they sat down and talked. The man said something about always loving her and will never be separated from her. She heard herself saying the same thing then they kissed. It turned out to be a slow kiss, but it turned out to be one filled with passion. The kiss ended much to Roseland's disappointment, but she found herself being led through a door and into the man's bedroom. There they continued to kiss and ended up on the bed. The man started to undress Roseland and kiss every inch of her body and once he was done, he started to undress himself. When he was done he crawled back on top of Roseland and started to kiss her passionately and then trailed kissed to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand. He was sucking and nipping at one then the other. Roseland's hand were all over the man's back but then found their way to his front. She started to stroke him and realized just how big he was. She loved the way his cock felt in her hand, she slowly moved her hand up to the tip, feeling the difference in the spongy tip and the hard shaft. She pinched the tip and rubbed her thumb in circles over it, rubbing in the wetness forming there. She then slid her fist back down to the base, enjoying the way his skin slid with her hand. She was smiling at the thought of how good it would feel to have him inside her when he stopped his assault on her.

"What's wrong love?" She asked him

"Nothing darling but if you continue to do that to me I won't last much longer." He said with a smile.

She let go of his cock as he slid down until he was between my legs. He started by kissing her right thigh up to her mound but moved over to the left thigh and kissed up from there. He moved to her clit and surprised her but slightly blowing on it. Roseland was in heaven; she was thrashing on the bed and moaning the man's name.

"Severus, don't stop" she managed to make out.

Just as she was about to climax there was a knock on the door and she heard her dad's voice.

"Roseland, honey, wake up its 5:30. Time to start getting ready to leave." He said and left.

Roseland was very distraught about the dream. She was about to get relief when her dad woke her up and she was screaming the man's name. Extremely upset about the dream Roseland got up, showered, and put on a short black skirt, a green tank top outlined in silver. She put on some makeup, just a little mascara and lip-gloss, and headed down stairs with her bags and shoes.

Roseland found her dad in the kitchen drinking coffee when he noticed her standing there. He put the mug in the sink, turned off the TV and walked towards the fireplace.

"We are going to be traveling by Floo." He said.

"Sure" was all Roseland could say.

They each took a handful of the powder, stepped inside the fireplace, screamed the Malfoy Mansion, and they were off.

Please Review with anything!


	2. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I only own Dan, Roseland, and the idea and I'm just borrowing the other stuff form J.K.Rowling.

Authors note: I am from the states and if I don't have the right info on the British style could anyone help me out.

**_Meeting the Family_**

Severus was watching the train leave and sighed greatly. He no longer had to teach the poor excuse for students and watch them blow up everything. But most importantly he no longer had to wear his disguise. Albus asked him to charm himself to be older and a bit repulsive so the students, particularly females, wouldn't swoon over him. He practically ran back to the castle to discharm himself. Once he was back inside his sanctuary he looked in the mirror and willed the charm to be lifted. Unknown to anyone but Albus, Severus has telepathic ability and rarely needs a wand. He walked into the bathroom and was startled by the face that greeted him.

There in the mirror was the face of a 26-year-old wizard. He had long silky black hair down to his shoulders, deep blue eyes that were outlined in a deep green. He stood at 6'2" and was skinny but not disgustingly skinny. He had a perfect set of abs, well-defined chest, arms, and legs. He was muscular but not noticeably because of the robes he wears. His face wasn't a sallow as the students know him to be, but it was pale with the hint of tan. 

Afraid the he was becoming obsessed with himself; Severus left his room and walked up to the fireplace, ordered some food from the house elves and settled himself in for a good nights sleep.

*~~*

Dan and Roseland were getting out of the fireplace and were greeted by Lucius and Narcissa.

"Brother, how good it is to see you." Lucius said and hugged Dan.

"Yes it is nice to see you both" Narcissa said while helping Roseland out of the fireplace and hugging her.

"Aunt Narcissa, I've missed so much, how have you been?" Roseland asked.

"I've been fine, but I miss having a female friend to talk to." Narcissa said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Luc, I don't believe you remember my daughter, Roseland." Dan said trying to break the tension that filled the air.

"Roseland it's a pleasure to meet you. I remember you when you were about 2." Lucius said venomously.

"Lucius, it a pleasure to see you again." Roseland said stiffly.

"Let's get you two situated."Narcissa said quickly.

They followed her up two flights of stairs and found themselves face to face with three doors. The first door, right in front of the stairs, was Dan's room; the next door was their son's room, Draco; and the third door was to be Roseland's. The Malfoys let Dan and Roseland unpack and would send someone up when it was dinnertime.

With that said, Roseland walked into her room and nearly fainted. The room was 3 times bigger than hers was, painted in a gorgeous pale blue with white trimmings. Across from the door was a fireplace, that was lit, and next to the fireplace, on both sides, were bookcases. Next to the door was a dresser and door. The door led to a closet that was the size of her room back in the States. Next to the closet door was another door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom was another beauty. It was decorated in white, beige, and gold. There was a tub, a shower, and a toilette, of course. Roseland quickly unpacked everything for the bathroom and started to work on her clothes. She took her dresses, skits, and good shirt and hung them up in the closer. She put her jeans, tees, panties, bras, and thongs in the dresser. She was about to unpack her CD's when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said.

"Miss, dinner is ready" the creature said and disappeared quickly.

Roseland stopped what she was doing and walked downstairs to the dining hall. There she found her dad, and Aunt Narcissa. Thy waited for Lucius to arrive before they ate. Dinner was simple, a roast, mashed potatoes, and salad. (A/N: I don't know what they eat but this is what I had.) There was no conversation during the meal, Roseland couldn't have been happier. After dinner they all adjourned to the study for some tea. They were starting a conversation when the doorbell rang. The person came into the study shortly after arriving and was shocked to see guests. It was Draco, he finally arrived home from the station. Draco is Roseland's step-cousin. He is 16 about 5'7" with blond hair and ice blue eyes with a soccer players build.

"Uncle Dan?" The boy asked.

"Yes, the one and only. Come over here and give me a hug." Dan said and hugged Draco.

Draco turned towards Roseland and studied her for a moment.

"Draco, this is your cousin, Roseland. You met her when you were 4 and she was 6." Narcissa said.

"Hello, cousin" Roseland said awkwardly.

"Hello" Draco said.

Draco made himself comfortable in a chair next to the fireplace and next to Roseland. Dan and Lucius talked about things they missed mainly how their mother has been and about school. Narcissa turned toward Roseland and asked if she would like to accompany her to town tomorrow. Roseland said yes immediately and they began to talk about what stores they would go to. Around 11:30 Roseland started to get tired and wished everyone a good night and retired for the evening.

The next morning Roseland was woken up by her aunt. "Wake up sleepy head, it's 9 in the morning" Narsicca said softly.

Roseland got up and looked around, she asked her aunt what type of clothes she should wear and was told to put on a nice summer dress. Roseland quickly took a shower, put on her dress, applied a small amount of makeup, dried her hair, and walked downstairs. There her cousin greeted her. They stared at each other for a minute then Draco asked her a rather odd question.

"Are you really my cousin?" He asked.

"No, I'm your step-cousin, my mom had me before she met my dad and they got married. He adopted me then my mom died and my dad got full custody of me." She said.

"What about your real father?" He asked trying to be polite.

"Well I don't know much about him, but I know that he is an asshole and a very powerful wizard. He left my mom once he found out that she was having me. I really don't care what happens to him" she said bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely.

They stopped talking and headed into the foyer to find Narcissa waiting for Roseland. At the last moment, Draco asked if he could come along. Narcissa said yes and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

Please Review

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


End file.
